


Forgotten

by mochii112



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, Memory Loss, Other, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochii112/pseuds/mochii112
Summary: The world seemed dark, trapped under the vines and dense jungle canopy. Bits of light found it's way through the gaps of the thick foliage, becoming his only way to differentiate the passage of time. He spent his months there wondering when he would respawn.With every passing moment, a bit of him was lost. Little by little, he started to forget what it was like outside. What it was like to be free.His hopes of escaping became dimmer and dimmer.Until there was nothing left at all.---Etho had been trapped in the jungle, and has been since the incident in season 5. In that time, he has forgotten what it was like to be outside.One day, he finds himself on an island with faces he no longer recognises. And he is now to make new memories with the people he knew once upon a time.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 90





	1. Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> This was initially for a challenge in Wattpad, but brought it here because I see an oppurtunity for lots of fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was initially for a challenge over on Wattpad that I have brought over to AO3 because I see lots of potential for fluff. It's going to be a mini series with 3 or 4 parts, without a proper plotline. Just a bunch of oneshots taking place in this universe, I guess.

The world was dark for Etho, trapped under the vines and dense jungle canopy. Bits of light found it's way through the gaps of the thick foliage, becoming his only way to differentiate the passage of time. He spent his months there wondering when he would respawn.

With every passing moment, a bit of him was lost. Little by little, he started to forget what it was like outside. What it was like to be free.

His hopes of escaping became dimmer and dimmer.

Until there was nothing left at all.

...

Warmth. The first feeling he recognised was warmth. It wasn't humid, and it wasn't suffocating. It was just warm.

Light. Through his closed eyelids, he felt a blinding light. It wasn't covered by the thick vines or dense canopy. It was sunlight that reached his form with no obstructions in between. He was under an open sky.

Movement. The most prominent feeling was that of movement. He could feel his limp body being shaken lightly, in a way that felt intentional. He was being moved by a person, or something with some level of sentience.

Sounds. Sounds that slowly turned into voices, which then began to form words. Words which eventually turned into comprehensible sentences to his disoriented mind.

"Etho! Etho please! Wake up!"

His eyes opened, and the man blinked tiredly. He needed to adjust his vision to the light. It was far more than he was accustomed to.

Arms wrapped around tightly, forcing him to sit up suddenly. The inertia that followed made him light headed. A few sighs of relief sounded around him, and he glanced around blankly, trying his best to figure out the scene.

Ahead of him were two men. One looked to be a little bit older, and wore an apron that was stained red. His beard was long, and his eyes aged. The other wasn't human at all. He was a grotesque humanoid made up of robotic parts, and was not a sight for sore eyes. However, his demented features didn't faze any of them. As though it were normal. Even to him.

And then there was the one who was holding onto him. From the corner of his eye, he could barely see the brown hair and red bandana. The man hugged him tight, repeating the same words over and over like a broken record.

"Oh, Etho! Thank God you're okay! Thank God you're alive!"

Etho. The word rang a bell, though he couldn't tell why. The context in which it was being used made it seem like it was his name.

Etho.

Etho.

He repeated it in his head, testing it out. His assessment made sense. Etho was his name.

"...What's going on here?"

Etho's voice felt hoarse. After months of disuse, he had almost forgotten how to speak. Now that he thought about it, he had forgotten a lot. At least, he thought he did. He couldn't remember.

"I don't know, but I'm so glad you're okay!" The man responded, his grip becoming impossibly tight. He radiated a certain kind of warmth that felt so familiar. Etho wanted to remember who he was, but the headache that followed forced him to stop trying. However, he could tell that they were close. There was no other reason for him to be acting this way.

Which was why his words hurt. Etho bit his lip, hard, as he considered his options. He didn't want to return the hug. It would have been far too cold.

"...who are you?" Everything paused for the briefest moment, and their hearts skipped a beat. Etho could feel their disbelief. He could feel the connection that they shared. He just didn't know what it was. Or why it was that way.

The man pulled himself away. Etho hopelessly chased the warmth as it left him. "Etho... it's me... Bdubs... we're like, best friends. Remember?"

Etho looked at Bdubs, his gaze soft and sympathetic. "I'm sorry, I really don't..." He heaved a heavy sigh, his eyes trailing down onto the sand. They appeared to be on a beach of some kind. "If it's any consolation, I don't remember anything at all..." He paused. "Is my name Etho?"

Bdubs looked even more disgruntled than he already was. He opened his mouth to speak, before immediately being interrupted by a much calmer voice.

"Yes. Yes it is." Etho watched as the green skinned hybrid sat down in front of him, right next to Bdubs. The older gentleman did the same, taking a seat on his other side.

"My name is Doc." He placed a hand on his chest, gesturing with slow, exaggerated movements. Ones that didn't confuse him. "This is Bdubs" He gestured towards the man with the red bandana, who was rubbing his eyes, seemingly fighting back some tears. "And that is Beef" He finally gestured to the only other man there, who had started to rub Bdubs' back in a comforting manner. "Do any of these names ring a bell?"

Etho blinked, processing the information. He then looked at each of them, repeating their names in his mind. However, no memories came back to him. With the reluctance he didn't know he had, he shook his head slowly. Doc simply nodded in acknowledgement, though it was clear that he was trying his absolute best to remain calm.

"Hermitcraft? The nHO? Anything?" He took a moment to think before slowly shaking his head. Doc's lips curled ever so slightly into a frown, worry painting his face. However, his expression remained soft. Friendly. A silent reassurance to Etho that he wouldn't be hurt. "Alright, Etho. Then what do you remember?"

The question took Etho aback, even though he should have been expecting it. He buried his face into his hands, trying his best to remember something. Anything. "There was a jungle... I think. Something bad happened there and I got trapped under the vines... I... I remember suffocating... and darkness... and waiting to die... but then not actually dying... and..." Before he knew it, he had started to hyperventilate.

What in the world had happened?

Everything came rushing back at a pace he couldn't keep up with. The confusion that followed disoriented him further, and he had to wonder if he was making any sense. None of his words were making sense to him.

His eyes darted around in a panic, and his mind was starting to race. A headache began to form, and his heartbeat became faster and faster. Everything started to hurt.

Until it didn't.

A pair of arms wrapped around him, grounding him back to reality. And then another. And then another. It wasn't long before Etho found himself trapped in a group hug. One that he welcomed with ease.

"Hey, hey. It's alright. It's okay." The man, Beef, said his first words. His voice was soothing. "You're okay." He spoke with a sad smile, starting to rub circles on Etho's back.

"Yeah, dude. Don't sweat it" Doc spoke, his voice almost stoic. But calming nonetheless. "We'll figure something out eventually. Just take it slow."

"I don't care if you don't remember" Bdubs started to speak, his grip by far the tightest around Etho. "You're still Etho, and you're still our friend. If you don't have your old memories, we're gonna help you make new ones!"

Etho, meanwhile, didn't know how to respond. Everything felt so warm. So right. He returned the hug, knowing that he was safe. That he was exactly where he was meant to be, in this cluster of friends. Even though he didn't quite know how, or why.

However, he didn't need his memory to be certain that these were the people who would make his life worthwhile. That these were the people who meant the most to him, before the incident. And even though he may have forgotten who he once was, who they once were, he was still here. With his friends. In a place where he felt like he belonged, in the warmth that felt so comforting.

Etho was ready to make some brand new memories. Ones that he couldn't possibly forget.


	2. New Faces, Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He held a communicator in his hands, a strange little device that would allow him to connect with the others with a lot more ease. He was using Doc's for the time being, and waited patiently for the admin to arrive. The admin would be giving him his new communicator.
> 
> Etho closed his eyes, gently massaging his temples as he tried to remember the man's name. Doc had said it already. Zeezooma? But he could also recall Beef and Bdubs pronouncing his name much differently. Either way, he hoped that the man would introduce himself properly.

Etho stared blankly at his reflection, studying his own features. The cold, pristine waters of the lake revealed to him a man that was scarred. A dark mask reached up to his nose, covering most of his face. Underneath it were more scars, ones that past Etho had understandably covered up. His white hair stood out against his dark attire, and his eyes were not the same colour.

Etho struggled greatly to recognise himself. The reflection failed to spark any memories, which was by far the most disappointing part. He moved his hand, causing ripples to appear in the water and distort the image underneath. The distorted image _felt_ more like him. It better represented the state his mind was in. The easiest way to describe it was in turmoil 

The thick jungle canopy sheltered him from the searing hot sun. He didn't know why he was so drawn to this place. Maybe it was because of the familiarity of the jungle, or simply a desperate attempt to remember anything. Even if it were bad or traumatic. Etho desperately wanted to remember something, and so far, the jungle was his only clue. The months he spent trapped under those vines were the only hints he had of a past life.

His hatchet lay in his lap, tied together with some string and fibre that had been braided to make some rope. Behind him were a few stacks of logs tied together, ready for him to carry. He was still in search of a place to call his own, and had stopped abruptly for a break that he didn't initially intend to have.

There wasn't much else for him to do.

All of his friends had gone their separate ways, having other things to do. They had all hung out together for a long time, determining the limits of Etho's memories and explaining to him the basic ways in which the world functions. Eventually, it had been decided that Etho was better off on his own, to discover and rediscover everything on his own terms, without them holding his hand. Etho too had agreed with the sentiment. He didn't want to be held back in any way. If he were to find his interests and passions, he would need to find them himself. For all he knew, he could be a completely different person now than he was before. Either way, he didn't want his decisions to be swayed.

He held a communicator in his hands, a strange little device that would allow him to connect with the others with a lot more ease. He was using Doc's for the time being, and waited patiently for the admin to arrive. The admin would be giving him his new communicator.

Etho closed his eyes, gently massaging his temples as he tried to remember the man's name. Doc had said it already. Zeezooma? But he could also recall Beef and Bdubs pronouncing his name much differently. Either way, he hoped that the man would introduce himself properly.

The wait wasn't long at all. He watched with wonder as the world fazed out just ahead of him, over the water. It began to glitch, then rip, before reforming as though nothing had ever happened. From the rift, a figure appeared, falling from a few feet in the air. A man in yellow clad armour fell into the knee deep water, though landing on his feet with a certain grace and dexterity that made him seem professional. If this man wasn't the admin, he didn't know who was.

"Etho?" His voice was almost overjoyed, and despite the helmet that covered most of his features, Etho could tell that he was smiling. The warmth with which he looked at him made Etho hurt inside. He wasn't the Etho that the admin knew.

"I... think that's me?" Etho chuckled dryly, trying to hint at his rather strange predicament more gradually. However, the man had a knowing look in his eyes. One that was almost sympathetic.

"Yes, that would be you" He stepped out of the water and took a seat beside him. There was a strange comfort in his presence. "Your friends have already explained what happened. Or, at the very least, what they think happened." He spoke with a heavy sigh. "I hope that doesn't become an issue in your daily life on the server"

Etho simply shrugged. "It's weird and confusing, but I'm getting used to it. Hopefully I'll remember some more, one day at a time."

The admin smiled. "That's the best way to look at it." Realisation hit his eyes as he began to dig through his pockets, before pulling out a small device. It looked just like the one that Doc had given Etho. "Here's your communicator. Feel free to talk to any of us."

Etho took the device and examined it. It was brand new, without a single sign of weathering on the various buttons. "Thank you..."

"Xisuma" he smiled. "My name is Xisuma"

Etho smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Xisuma."

"It's no problem" the admin responded before standing with a heavy sigh. "Should I inform the others of your condition?"

Etho shook his head. "New seasons are a big thing, right? Starting fresh and new and everything..." He remembered with grimace how Bdubs had reacted to him. He didn't want to ho through that again. The disbelief, the shock. He didn't want to see it again just yet. "Everybody's going to be overwhelmed if you say anything about... this. I'll tell the others in my own time"

Xisuma nodded. "I respect your decision. Now, go have fun. And let me know if you need anything at all." Etho smiled and hummed in response. He watched as the admin closed his eyes, allowing his visor to glow with a soft, purple hue. Blue screens of code surrounded him, and he brought his hand up to interact with one panel. With one last goodbye, the man disappeared just the way he had arrived.

Etho heaved a heavy sigh once he realised that he was now alone. He looked down at the communicators with a smile on his face, a feeling of familiarity flooding his senses. Despite there being no new memories. To be armed with a means of communication made him feel a little bit more secure. And he now had another friend that he could turn to, should he need it.

His thumb hovered over the letters, considering whether ir not he should send a message. He needed to return Doc's communicator back to him, and he needed to let Bdubs know, since they were said to be neighbours. This would be his only way of getting through to them, since he didn't actually know where they had settled.

He sucked in a breath, and knew that there was no turning back.

_ <EthosLab> Hey, I got my communicator. What now? _

The communicator began to vibrate, buzzing with an onslaught of new messages. It was overwhelming. There were so many messages, and so many names, all of which were saying "Welcome back!" "Wait, you're here?" "What? Etho, you're back on the server?" "Etho! Welcome back!"

So many people knew who he was, and yet he couldn't remember a single one of them. He scanned through the messages, which were arriving by the dozens, desperately trying to grasp onto any sort of recollection. There were so many people, all of whom he knew he once considered his friends.

He was glad that no one knew where he was. He couldn't possibly deal with that many visitors. He couldn't possibly try to recall all of their names, and his memories with them. He didn't want to relive seeing their disappointment and shock just yet. Maybe he shouldn't have waited to tell them that he was no longer a friend, but rather a stranger to them all.

However, he just wasn't ready. He wasn't ready to disappoint them all just yet.

He'd let them all down slowly. 

at his own pace. 


End file.
